


Seeing Stars

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Seeing Stars

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I was buzzing with excitement as his warm hand guided me to our surprise destination.

"Not quite yet. Just wait a bit longer." Lucien had messaged me last night asking if I would be free to spend the day with him and I quickly agreed but he would not tell me what he had planned. He carefully led me into a building placing his hands on my shoulders to position me. "All right, you can open them now." I jumped as he whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine. I opened my eyes, blinking in the dim lights as I looked around.

"Lucien, this is amazing!" We were standing in the lobby of the planetarium, star shaped lights flickering all around us. I had grumbled to him a few days ago that I was disappointed that we couldn't see the stars due to the recent stretch of bad weather.

"We'll just have to see them together then when things clear up." Was all he had said at the moment but now that we were here, I couldn't help grinning. His violet eyes were kind as he returned my smile. "I'm glad you like it. Should we find our seats? The show will be starting soon." I enthusiastically nodded taking his hand and pulling him towards the viewing area as he chuckled behind me. It was fairly deserted except for a couple here and there. Lucien chose a secluded spot and we settled in, his hand resting on my knee making me intensely aware of how close we were. The room went pitch black as a starry night sky appeared on the ceiling. I looked up in awe, mouth falling open. A hand on the back of my neck held me in place as soft lips covered mine, tongue delving in to tease mine. I tensed for a moment before melting into him, eyes fluttering closed. He pulled back resting his forehead to mine smiling gently. 

“What was that for?” I breathed as I opened my eyes.

“Just taking advantage of the cover of darkness. We’re hardly the only ones to appreciate it.” I peeked around him and I could just see the shadows of other couples making out. I felt my face flush as I sat back in my seat.

“Maybe we should save that for later.” I mumbled.

“It’s up to you.” He sat back in his seat, lifting the arm rest between us.

“It’s a couple’s seat?” I squeaked as he slid closer to me.

“Of course. Since we are a couple, it only makes sense to make use of the preferential seating.” His arm wrapped around my back, thumb rubbing across my shoulder.

“Do you know many of the constellations?” I asked, trying to distract myself from the sparks tingling under his touch. “I know the big dipper, little dipper, and Orion but that’s about it.”

“I do know a few more.” His eyes scanned the room, picking one out. “That is Scorpius. It’s the constellation that represents Scorpio in the zodiac. Since I am one, I thought it wise to know that one.” I tilted my head trying to make it out. He moved his face closer, pressing his cheek to mine so he could direct my vision. “That set right there. It looks similar to a hook.”

“I think I see it.”

“And you were a cancer if I remember correctly represented by the crab...and the number 69 if I'm not mistaken.”

“That’s right. I didn’t expect you to remember.” I mumbled shyly.

“You were so enthusiastic when you were talking about them how could I not remember. It was incredibly endearing. Plus I made a mental note that we should try that position at some point.” He tucked my hair behind my ear, running cool fingers down my neck. I shivered and tried to brush them away.

“That tickles.” I murmured face and body heating up.

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure you could hear me well.” I felt him smile against my ear before pressing us back together pointing out a few more stars that he knew.

“Do you have a favorite?

“I do. I’m rather fond of the myth behind the Andromeda constellation. Should I tell you the story?”

“Please!” Lucien was wonderful at storytelling and I loved listening to his voice. He hummed his agreeance, the arm around my shoulder pulling me closer.

“Then I’ll start.” He placed his hand in his pocket and began his tale. “Andromeda was the princess of a coastal kingdom that had always been in good standings with the gods until her mother claimed herself to be fairer than the nymphs that lived in the surrounding waters." His hand left his pocket to rest on my knee as he leaned closer. I felt something small and hard in his palm as his hand started pushing my skirt up.

“Lucien what are you doing?”

“Shhh, don’t interrupt the story and save questions until the end.” He whispered, his hand still traveling up my thigh. “As punishment, the kingdom was flooded, and a great sea monster was set on the kingdom to devour the inhabitants.” His palm slid between my legs making me jump.

“Lucien…”

“If you continue to interrupt, I will have to give you a punishment as well.” His fingers worked their way into my panties, fitting the small object against my nub before removing his hand. “In desperation, the king offered to sacrifice his daughter to save his people. She was thus stripped naked and chained to a rock to await her fate.”

“What did you just…”

“I have asked you nicely.” He pulled his phone from his pocket. He placed his thumb on the dial on the screen as he leaned into me, covering my mouth with his. Vibrations pulsed from between my thighs sending jolts through my body making me quake as I grabbed handfuls of his shirt. He broke the kiss, a shaky breath leaving my lungs as a sly grin spread across his face. 

"Now to continue. Any more disruptions and," His thumb rolled across the screen, the movement increasing making me gasp and grab the arm of the seat. 

"I'll increase the punishment." 

He dialed it back but left it on as a constant reminder. He passed his phone to the hand behind me before continuing his story, dialing the speed up on occasion making me stifle moans as my body trembled. I could feel my panties getting wetter from the constant simulation so I tried shifting in my seat in an attempt to dislodge the device as it brought me closer to my release but he caught me, sliding his palm over it and applying pressure as he slipped fingers into me. My hand shot to cover my mouth as I squirmed, legs shaking and whimpering as his lips brushed my ear. 

"You're not thinking of cuming here are you? That would be quite scandalous. " His fingers moving quicker, teasing and prodding me ever closer. I wrapped my arm around his, gripping tight as I felt my body coming undone under his skillful hand. 

"Lucien." My voice quivered with need as he abruptly removed his fingers, the vibrator falling silent, bringing my orgasm to a screeching halt, leaving me a sopping, aching mess.

"I wouldn't be so cruel as to embarrass you in front of the others in the theater seeing as how the program will be ending shortly." He leaned in, his lips flitting across mine. "We can resume later." The lights came back on as my pussy throbbed painfully. He placed fingers under my chin, bringing my bleary gaze to his darkened eyes. 

"My, you look quite flushed. You are very receptive as usual. Let's move on to our next stop." He stood, offering his hand to stand me up on weak legs. I leaned heavily on him as we walked down a back hallway before he turned a corner pushing me into an alcove hiding me with his body as he fisted a handful of hair, lips crashing down on mine as a knee parted my thighs, working his hand past damp fabric to slick his fingers along my folds to retrieve his toy. 

"What a lovely little mess I've made of you." 

He grinned as he removed his fingers, pocketing the vibrator before licking the juices off his digits. 

"Now you have a choice..." he pulled a condom from his coat pocket, holding it in front of my face. "We can stop now, go about our very...long... date or you can take this, and I can finish you here and now." I stared into his deep eyes, snatching the package from his hand, ripping it open. "That was a decision quickly made."

"You made the decision for me by stopping so suddenly." He chuckled his belt clinking as his pants came undone to slide the condom down his length. 

"Sorry. I'll be sure to make it up to you." He kneeled in front of me, both hands ghosting up my legs to remove my panties. He tucked them away in his coat to lift my skirt. 

"While I'm here." His hot tongue ran up my thigh, parting my lips to curl around the sensitive bud inside. I claw at his dark silky hair as I groan his name, hips grinding against his mouth as desire burns under my skin.

"Please." My voice wavers, thick with growing desperation. He nips at my inner thigh before rising to bring his face to mine, claiming my lips as he forced me against the wall, hooking an arm under my knee as my arms circled his neck.

"We remembered our manners this time. This does call for a reward." His swollen head entered me in one smooth thrust, my hold on him drawing him closer as his name fell from my lips on a moan. Long, slow strokes had my knees shaking within moments as I bit my lip trying to keep my voice down. 

"You're doing well controlling yourself but you'll have to try harder I'm afraid." He panted in my ear as he slammed harder, driving me into the wall as I cried out, his cock hitting me deep, sending waves of ecstasy to my core. His mouth smothered mine, swallowing the scream that ripped from my throat as I clenched around him, my vision darkening, stars popping as I closed my eyes riding my orgasm. He grunted, pulsing inside me as he came, unsteady breaths betraying his usual calm. He rested his sweat drenched forehead to mine, breaths mingling as we soaked in a minute of afterglow. 

"Are you ok to stand while I dispose of the evidence?" I could hear the satisfaction in his voice of getting me so swept up in the moment that I lost all reason. I nodded gulping air as he withdrew from my body making quick work of cleaning himself up.

"Can I have my panties back?" I mumbled holding my hand out, leaning against the wall to support my still weak legs.

"I'll return them to you tomorrow morning. This is after all just the first stop on our date and I have no intention of letting you go home tonight. " My face flashed crimson as he took my hand wrapping it around his arm. "Now, next stop will be a movie. A double feature actually. I hope you're prepared. We will be in the dark together for roughly four hours." The smirk on his face spoke volumes. I have no clue what movie he has chosen , and I still won't by the time the lights come back on.


End file.
